Hunger
by J-J-Sawyer-Phillips
Summary: Killian Jones has been a vampire for hundreds of years and a member for the Order for the Dragon for almost as long. His only living progeny, Emma Swan, hunts the night with him, ridding the world of dangerous paranaturals who would reveal their existence to mortals. One of their cases leads them to an exclusive sex club, where every thirst is quenched and every hunger sated.
1. Chapter 1

One might expect one of the most exclusive paranaturals-only sex club to be called something appropriately dark, gothic, and dangerous; one also probably wouldn't expect it to be hiding in plain sight posing as one of the newest, busiest hotspots of mortal nightlife in the city. Welcome to _Hunger_—every thirst quenched, every need sated, and anything goes.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The walk through the mortal club that guarded the entrance to Hunger always put Killian in a foul mood; so much life and vitality and the intoxicating scent of blood vibrating through the air put a keener than normal edge to his appetite. He never understood the arrant stupidity of humans, thinking that they were safe from the dark simply because they herded themselves into cities and large groups. He missed the clean Irish air he'd been born in over three hundred years ago. Hell! He'd even take London right after the colonies rebelled over the reek of this filthy island packed to the gills with millions of pack animals.

The scent of Emma and her mental caress ease the edge of his violence and dim some of the pulsing red from his vision. He touches her mind briefly, but melts away when he senses her strike a human and begin feeding. She's been anxious to come and play for weeks, wanting to take down their mark and mix things up with a little pleasure. For both, she needs to look as human as possible, and it's only the promise of the kill and of drinking from her later that keeps his bloodlust in check. He follows her to a darkened corner of the club, cock hardening at the sight she makes.

Even dolled up in a submissive ensemble—a white leather corset embroidered with dark blue flowers, a silvery leather mini-skirt, and matching knee-high boots—he can see the strength lurking beneath her skin. The male mortal she has pinned against the wall has his head thrown back in ecstasy, giving her better access to the soft flesh just above the collarbone. Killian threads his fingers through the boy's hair, helping her rearrange memories so that the human doesn't remember his close brush with death later on. For a bleeder, he's an attractive lad, which makes it more difficult for him to break Emma away. Vampires as a rule tend to get a jolt of power from fucking almost as much as a good feeding, and that becomes especially true when the human victim possesses a lot of sexual memories and fantasies.

Emma mewls when Killian grabs her hips and grinds himself against her ass, letting her feel through all of their connections just how erotic and desirable she looks with her fangs sunk in the human's neck. He leans closer, practically hiding her body from sight as he pretends to kiss the mortal. "You look good enough to eat, love. We can come back later for seconds if you're feeling peckish, but duty calls and so does playtime."

The reminder of their mission breaks her from the thrall. She releases the mortal and brushes imaginary dirt and wrinkles from her outfit before turning around to meet her sire's eyes. "He's not only seen you before, apparently, he's one of our neighbors; been coming here every night for weeks hoping you'd turn up. His lust for you was too sweet to resist, calling to me like a siren. We'll need to do something about him sooner or later because he's dangerously close to being enslaved."

Killian cursed under his breath in Gaelic. Another difficulty with being a vampire was that certain susceptible humans, typically those with an instinctual sensitivity or gifted with any extra-sensory perception, would forge psychic connections with them over time. Prolonged exposure, even as simple as living too close in the same apartment building, resulted in the human's enslavement to the vampire. Breaking those kinds of bonds never ended well. A fatal attraction to the nth degree.

"We'll sort him out later. Are you ready to play bait, darling?" Emma scowls at the leash and collar he dangles from his long fingertips, furious all over again at having to be the submissive. Not that she doesn't enjoy subbing when it's just the two of them, but not letting her role be dictated by her mood has brought her smart-ass side into the mix. Meaning that she'll probably be harder to dominate, reveling in her more masochistic tendencies and defiant attitude; that, or she's going to give him hell in private the next time he wants to be topped. In either event, she turns her back to him and lifts her ornate braids from off her neck so that he can secure the black velvet collar around her throat.

To thank her for the act of submission, he kisses the rough, scarred skin behind her left ear—a permanent reminder of how they came to find one another. As part of his work for the Order of the Dragon, Killian has been tasked with covering up any paranatural activity, making sure that the humans never found out about the other races that shared their cities. Twenty-eight years ago, he'd gotten wind of an uncontrolled vampire hunting without caution or restraint in Portland; what he'd actually found was an unclaimed revenant.

Simply put, a vampire is created when a human is drained of their blood to the point of death and then drinks the blood of a vampire. A human who is bitten but not drained (or who somehow manages to ingest a little vampire blood) walks away with relatively no harm done. So long as the vampire alters their memories, the mortal would never know they had been a victim of a hematovoric mugging.

A revenant, however, is much more like what humans consider a zombie or a ghoul—mindless flesh and blood eaters—and they are created when a vampire has repeatedly fed off of an enslaved mortal. When he'd found Emma Swan, she was living off of the city's homeless and leaving behind a trail of bodies that couldn't be ignored. After touching her mind, however, he had refused to obey his execution order for her. She hadn't known that her dead-beat, thief of a boyfriend was a vampire in the first place; she also hadn't known that he had enslaved her and was treating her like a refillable, walking blood bag. But Killian had spared her life when he pulled some very interesting information from her last memories: a phone conversation between her boyfriend and his "father" that ended with her throat being torn to shreds and the vampire responsible disappearing.

He had a gut feeling that this mysterious father was an ancient enemy of the Order, and saving the revenant instead of killing her just might be worthwhile. He'd had to make an impossible choice that night and, while it had literally cost him a pound of flesh or two, he'd never once regretted it. Emma was only the second vampire he had sired, but she was worth every punishment doled out by his superiors and all the years of training, torture, and reconditioning they'd gone through together. Now, she was a fully fledged member of the Order of the Dragon, and together, they acted as enforcers for the paranatural community. If someone got out of line and needed to be put down, the Order called them in.

They reach the doors to the hidden lobby of Hunger, the heat sensors no doubt registering a vampire and his human slave. Killian lazily salutes the camera as the panel slides open to admit them—the Order likes to keep an eye on everything that happens in the paranatural community, so business ventures that cater to the needs of extra-beings tend to hire at least one or two agents who report back anything unusual. In exchange for financial backing and safety, of course. In this case, their inside people help fake the appropriate ID's and heat signature scans so that two enforcers can enter without their cover being blown.

A member of the Order waits just inside the lobby for them, hidden in plain sight as one of the bouncers employed by the club. He nods to Killian before patting down his long leather coat for weapons, finding only the platinum accessories intended for use in the dungeon. Silver, contrary to popular belief, has absolutely no effect on paranaturals yet happens to be far too malleable to extra-human strength; hence, the stronger metal for their toys. Due diligence performed to ensure that they aren't carrying weapons, the man leads them over to clothing check.

Since this is going to be their first and only visit to Hunger, they have to immediately jump into the roles they have to act out tonight. Emma kneels next to the counter, folding her arms behind her so that they rest on her lower back in an appropriately submissive pose. "Do you wish to remove your corset, Swan?"

"If it pleases you to see me without it, Master. And let everyone else see me." The last is said with a challenging glint in her eyes and a purposeful meeting of his gaze. She's letting him know that she's planning on being a brat, allowing for a realistically rougher handling during their evening's activities.

"It pleases me to have everyone envy me, to see what I alone control, and that they can't touch you unless I allow it. Does this displease you, Swan?"

"If it pleases you, then I cannot be displeased, can I? Master." He hears her laughter echoing darkly in the back of his mind, along with her willingness to trust him to bait their trap accordingly. Killian helps her to her feet and works quickly at the front fastenings of the corset. He places it and his coat on the counter and retrieves the ticket for them without looking away from her body. The cool air raises goose bumps along her blood-flushed flesh and causes her nipples to harden painfully. Thanks to her impromptu feeding, she's now convincingly human—the perfect spider to catch their fly.

As they descend the stairs, the sounds of a slow, steady bass rumbles through the floor and into their bodies. For all that the main floor is a dungeon, it is very light and open. The walls behind each piece of equipment are painted in muted metal tones, with matching leather couches, ottomans, and chaises set up for the comfort of an audience. Emma keeps her hands resting demurely at the small of her back, chest thrust forward, head tilted toward the ground, and careful to remain a step behind Killian. While it may appear that her gaze is cast down, her eyes dart to the side swiftly to take in the crowd and the scenes.

There are private rooms for more intimate scenes, blood play, and anonymous voyeurism in the back of the club, but there's plenty to see in the dungeon. The first set up is a female demon shackled to a St. Andrew 's cross receiving a caning from a shifter. A faint, but discernible hum comes from the vibrator belted in place up her cunt and chimes ring softly with every fall of the cane, meaning that she's probably wearing slave bells in her more intimate piercings. The shifter looks female at the moment, her voice somehow purring and gentle as she taunts and chastises the demon.

Next, a man is secured upside-down on a Catherine's Wheel. His brightly dyed hair and glittering eyes are just visible below the thighs of the woman rubbing her pussy against his mouth. The audience can't see her face completely, but her head is thrown back and her neck stretched out as she attempts to suck on his dick. From the scent, Emma guesses both to be Weres of some variety. She doesn't realize until the Dom operating the Wheel spins them that both beings are shackled to the equipment. Killian tugs gently on her leash—not because she's fallen behind, but because he's spotted the paranatural that they're looking for in the grouping around the next scene.

A Fairy dominatrix uses a riding crop on her submissive, whose cock and balls are held stiffly in place with strips of leather laced around them. The thongs also wrap around his thighs and waist, securing an anal plug decorated with a fall of white horsehair,. He's bent forward over a pommel horse, wrists and ankles secured with leather lined titanium shackles, with his lips wrapped around the engorged cock of a male vampire. The sub is clearly a fairy as well, his wings fluttering rapidly in response to every slap of the crop against his skin. The vampire is holding the sub's head up by his hair, while the fairy sloppily yet enthusiastically licks and sucks the impressive erection in front of him.

Despite the elaborate set-up only a few beings are watching this particular show, but the dark-haired vampire they've been looking for is among them. He sits on a sofa alone, black leather covered legs bent at the knee, absentmindedly stroking his half-hard dick and taking the occasional sip from a tumbler of scotch. Based on what they know, it's the humiliation aspect of the current scene that appeals to him; thanks to Swan, their scene will be almost impossible for him to resist.

Killian speaks softly into the ear of one of the dungeon masters, requesting the use of a stage, before leading Emma over to one of the chaises surrounding the fairies' show. He wraps himself around her from behind, grinding his already rock-hard length against her ass and reaching around to roughly knead her breasts. She reaches her arms up and behind, dragging her nails along his scalp and his neck. He turns her whole body around and drapes her over the back of the furniture, so that her inverted face is toward the stage while he caresses her stomach and chest. She runs her booted foot all along his leather-clad leg before hooking it around his waist and pulling his hips forward into her core. Softly, but loud enough so that their intended audience can hear it, she moans. "Daddy!"

Emma grins and bites her lip to hide her triumphant reaction, because out of the corner of her eye she saw her word and Killian's actions grip the attention of the other vampire watching the show. She continues writhing and whimpering against him as he meticulously, thoroughly sucks one nipple at a time into a swollen peak before attaching her jeweled nipple clamps and chains. He tugs on one of her braids, which increases her already youthful appearance; since Emma was in her late teens when she was turned, playing up her fresh and innocent looks is relatively easy. And perfect for their assignment. "You've been a filthy, naughty little girl, my pet! Master is very cross with you."

"I don't want you to be cross, Daddy. Tell me how I can make it up to you! I want to make you happy, Daddy." Killian can't help but smile into her skin as she plays the vampire sitting near them like a fiddle.

Dionysus, presumed member of the Knights of the Eagle and known rogue killer, rather reminds Jones of the deranged British poet Byron—pouty lower lip, dark countenance, and lean build. Except that the literary giant and reputed vampire couldn't come near to the "mad, bad, and dangerous to know" reputation of the genuine article. Their target plays to the gothic image of the Undead—hair in darkened disarray, black leather everything, several rings piercing his lip, and kohl around his eyes.

Flat, ice blue eyes that are completely dead until the second he locks onto Swan's schoolgirl routine; then they fill with a crazed yearning that reveal the ancient predator lurking beneath the surface. The ennui leeches away from his brooding face, a slow smile baring his fangs spreading across his face. Blood floods into his cock, visibly enlarging and hardening it, while the skin shifts from marble white to flushed, plump pink.

Until a few weeks ago, the Order had been unable to issue a death warrant due to lack of evidence. Dionysus liked his victims mortal and younger, because if you start with less to begin with disposing of what remains is so much simpler. But he'd finally gotten sloppy—a traffic camera catching him as he snatched a child from the streets—and Jones and his partner had been called in to handle his execution. "Daddy! Can I ride the pony, too? I promise I'll be ever so good and drink all my tea next time!"

Killian ignores her pleas for the moment, fingers expertly slipping under her skirt and dragging roughly over her clit in order to attach her hood clamp. "Do you want to ride the pony, love? Or is it his lollipop that you want? Something salty and sweet to lick, little girl? You really don't deserve any treats, you know."

Emma waits a few beats, losing herself a bit in the role and in her lover's touch. She rolls off the chaise and kneels at his feet, eyes wide and innocent in their pleading. He can see Dionysus in his periphery, all pretense of watching the fairies long gone. And then, Swan ups the ante by continuing her tantrum, lifting her ass in the air and kissing his boots—a position that makes her skirt ride up and show off her swollen, clamped clit and glistening wet pussy. "Pretty please, Daddy! Please ask the pretty lady if I can ride her pony! I'll do anything you want, if I can just have the pony! I want it, Daddy! I want it!"

"Enough! You are being a rude little slut and distracting the pony from his show. You will be silent until I tell you. Understood?" He leans down and forces her head back by her braids, so she's looking him in the eye. She nods tersely, sniffling loudly as if truly upset. Killian stretches out on the chaise, pulling her with him and placing her between his legs. She crosses her arms under her breasts and pouts, while he turns his attention back to the performance and idly plays with her folds to keep her squirming.

The dominatrix takes their scene to its climax, lashing the back of her sub's thighs repeatedly with the crop while ruthlessly plunging the plug deeper and deeper into his ass. His cock and balls turn an interesting shade of purple at the amount of blood forced into them, but the intricate straps prevent his body from orgasm or release despite the vigorous milking of his anus. The vampire likewise increases the pace, force fucking the fairy's mouth and throat, until his cock erupts, spurting pink-tinged semen all over the sub's face.

The overhead lights dim on the stage area, indicating that the scene has been concluded. Instead of applause, quiet conversation and the muted panting of someone chasing an orgasm begins among the audience. The dungeon master approaches Killian and Emma's chaise, nodding politely. "Master Jones, the stage you requested is almost ready. Also, I have been asked to pass along an invitation to you—for a scene with both you and your submissive in one of the private rooms. The request comes from a vampire, who is male and a switch; he finds your dynamic quite intriguing and would like to play with you and your young human companion."

Killian nods, both to indicate his acceptance of the invite and to dismiss the club employee. He winds some of Emma's leash around his hand before assisting her to rise and walking her over to an empty looking stage. This particular performance area is equipped with two spreader bars, one suspended by chains from the ceiling and the other bound by a short length of chain to the ground.

With the help of another dungeon master, Killian prepares the scene and lowers the top bar so that Emma's wrists can be cuffed above her head. Like the other pieces of equipment, the shackles that will keep her arms and legs secured and spread open are titanium and lined with soft leather. One of the strictest rules of Hunger, and other establishments like it, is an absolute prohibition on breaking skin and blood play. Vampires are not the only creatures who get sustenance and extreme pleasure from ingesting blood, after all, and not every human slave who walks in is considered free food.

Once her wrists and ankles are secured, he reaches for the winch and gives it a few cranks. The chain above Emma goes taut and then lifts the bar and her up into the air by a foot. Killian secures the winch in place, enjoying the sight of her spread eagle and hanging by her arms. The overhead lights come up, casting a halo of light around the curves and lines of her body. She had removed her boots before having her ankles bound, so the only article of clothing remaining is her short leather skirt, which has ridden up her thighs a bit thanks to the stretch of her legs.

He takes a moment to collect himself and focus on her. As much as they may be working on a case, Killian knows that she enjoys the finer points of being dominated, of flirting with pain while chasing after pleasure, and wants to make it a night to remember in more ways than one. He stalks around her, gently increasing the pressure of her nipple clamps and then tugging on the weighted chain suspended between them. She bites her lower lip and moans at the aching burn his action sends straight to her pussy. He runs the backs of his fingers delicately along her left cheek before flipping her braid forward to curve along her breast.

He presses a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth, a silent apology for the fact that their play will present their relationship in a bad light. He's going to pretend that she and her pleasure mean nothing to him, and even if it isn't true, he doesn't appreciate giving anyone the false impression that Emma is weaker than him or that he doesn't cherish her. "You were very naughty just now, pet. You distracted me whilst we were watching a scene, and then you behaved terribly in public. You've earned a spanking at the least for your rudeness, but it's your attitude that requires correcting. Why did you repeatedly ask to ride the pony?"

He moves away from her, toward the orderly array of implements set on a table close to the wall. Her voice is cloyingly sweet and breathy when she responds. "Because his lollipop was so red, Daddy! It made my tummy start aching, and I knew his lollipop would feel so good and make everything all better."

Killian suppresses his desperate need to laugh at how much she's playing the innocence card, laying her performance on thick as honey. "Are you allowed to ask to play with others?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"And what are you supposed to do when I say no?"

"I'm supposed to be a good girl and listen to Daddy and mind my manners."

"And what happens if you don't?"

"Daddy has to punish me."

"So whose fault is it that you don't get to play with the pony?"

"Mine, Daddy."

"And whose fault is it that you need to be punished?"

"It's my fault, Daddy. But please, Daddy! I'm sorry, and I promise I'll behave."

"I'm sorry too, pet, but you know the rules. If I didn't punish you, then you would have no reason to listen. You can't behave like a filthy, ill-mannered slut and have there be no consequences." He finally fixes on the flogger, knowing that the strips of leather will pull up beautiful red lines along her skin without too much risk of him spilling blood and giving away the game. Killian places his hands on her elevated hips, flogger held in his right so that she can see and feel the instrument he will use on her. His left hand catches the zipper to her skirt, sliding it all the way down so that the garment parts completely before falling to the floor.

Emma moans when the first strike lands on her belly, just below her navel. With great precision and control, he flicks the flogger along her front, methodically avoiding her breasts and pussy. She keeps up a pouting litany, begging him to not punish her anymore. Her skin starts to flush a lovely rose color in between the bright red lines of low welts. Killian risks a glance out at the audience, noting that apart from the riveted, predatory gaze of Dionysus they have attracted a sizeable crowd. He takes a momentary pause to grasp the top spreader bar and spin her so that her backside is now exposed to the viewers.

He blazes the flogger repeatedly across her ass, admiring the way the supple flesh jerks toward him instead of away. Her wheedling whine has ceased, replaced by whimpers and little cries of pleasure. He aims for her shoulder blades, letting the leather thongs slip a little way around her body to tease at the extra-sensitive flesh of her breasts. His lash falls harder, pulling long moans from her throat. Pretending a rage that he does not feel, he grabs the bar again and sends it spinning forcefully. Killian rains blows down on her breasts, her ass, and between her legs while she rotates rapidly. "Fuck! Daddy, I need to come. Please let me come, Daddy! My private place tingles, and my tummy is so warm."

"Tell me you're sorry! Promise that you won't embarrass me in public like that again!"

"I promise, Daddy! I just wanted a lollipop—I needed it! I need it now, Daddy! I'm a naughty girl who wants as many lollipops as I can eat. Dirty, dirty lollipop slut! Give it to me, Daddy! Please, please, please tell me I can come now!"

He halts her dizzy whirling, kneels down, and sucks her clit into his mouth, dragging the clamp off with his teeth and sending her careening over the edge. Her whole body arcs as she screams through her orgasm, and then the lights go down.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Special thanks to the lovely Anja for help getting me out of my block with this one, and for so wonderfully throwing down the gauntlet in our tumblr Smut War; the fic is better because of the challenge. You are a Kink Goddess!**

* * *

The room that Killian and Emma are lead to for their private play session with Dionysus is done up in ivory and gold, clearly meant to evoke a tasteful _Ancien Regime_ aesthetic; however, having been a spy in Paris before the start of the French Revolution, he laughs at how pristine and gaudy everything looks when compared to his memories. And especially at how the furniture is an eclectic mix of mostly historically inaccurate pieces. When they arrived, a server had just finished placing two chilled glasses of champagne before excusing himself; one of the flutes is filled with a blood-wine mix, but the other one has been altered as well. On the whole, recreational drugs do nothing for vampires and other hematovoric paranaturals… unless those very same drugs happen to be pumping through the bloodstream of a human.

Emma's delicate snort informs him that even she can smell the extra something special that has been added to the wine. Her glare informs him that his hint of impressed pride has been noted; he'd been the one to sire her, to bring her to the Order, to vouch for her, and then to train her as his partner, after all. If she hadn't picked up on the drugged champagne, it would have reflected badly on his performance as her mentor and not on her. She looks around at the garish opulence, as unimpressed as he is with their host's decorative choices. Falling into the patterns of their roles, Killian lounges on a chaise with the flute of blood-wine in hand, while she spills a bit of the champagne on a settee before settling herself on his lap.

The "front" door finally opens, and despite the gentle, forgiving lighting, Emma can't help but compare her partner and their target. Even without the long leather duster, Killian has a certain indefinable presence and charisma that no amount of costuming or posturing could replicate. Granted, both men are wearing black leather pants, but not only do Killian's look practically poured onto him in a tight fit that only a custom tailor can achieve, the lines of his legs are lean, muscled, and taut. The black linen button-up parts to reveal the solid, pale plane of his chest and abdomen—the skin a stark contrast to the dark hair that shadows it and the mostly opaque fabric of the long-sleeved shirt. Dionysus affects a similar look, although the leather is loose and ill-fitting, and his lack of a shirt serves to make him more boyish than devil-may-care.

Killian appears larger than life, while Dionysus looks more like a boy playing at being a man. Yet for all his seeming blandness and faux swagger, there is a darkness and a maliciousness lurking within him that chills her; this vampire _is_ dangerous, and their mission is no less so. He smiles darkly when he notice the near-empty state of her champagne flute and the glazed look in her eyes. She'd love nothing more than telling him her lustful, hazed expression has more to do with the whipping her sire doled out just now and with her eagerness to slice him open and drain him dry than any drug or sexual yearning could accomplish.

But perhaps it's also his puckish looks and the black velvet top hat, which is much too large for his head, that make him seem less of a threat; it certainly disarms and charms the little girls he likes to have his _petite fetes_ with. He doffs the hat with a flourish, sweeping into a courtly bow before tossing the accessory to the coat rack by the door. Emma mentally rolls her eyes, but outwardly claps and giggles excitedly. "Dionysus Aquila, at your service. And might I say, sir, that your daughter is absolutely stunning! Charming in every way."

He comes closer, kneeling astride Killian's right, stretched-out leg and bending down to kiss Emma's hand. The other vampire places his hand on his thigh as well, presumably for balance, but the fact that Dionysus' cold eyes keep flicking to his cerulean ones shows that he's genuinely interested in him as well as Emma. While Killian normally isn't into men or a sadist, he has no qualms about indulging his darker, more violent tendencies tonight. He reaches out to caress the other vampire's jaw, anchoring his fingers along the column of the man's throat and squeezing just hard enough to test how dominant or submissive Dionysus is. His adam's apple bobs, but he leans into Killian's grip and lets out a little whimper. "You may say so, but next time ask for permission to touch me and my Pet. She's a trifle exuberant and high-spirited; needs a firm hand and a deft touch, or, as you no doubt witnessed, she can be lead into all sorts of unfortunate behaviors."

"Ah! But with such a lively child, certainly it is a simple matter of defining her boundaries; not so much challenging authority as enjoying the process of learning her limits and the consequences of exceeding them. It can be a magical thing to watch…and to experience with a strict, yet loving disciplinarian." The other man smiles as he drags his hand up Killian's hard thigh and palms his arousal though the leather; Emma licks her lips, eyes fixed on her sire's in a silent question.

"As with all good parents, rules must be set first. Yes, my Pet, you may touch him if he will allow it." Dionysus nods, and Emma squeals delightedly before reaching for the button and zipper of his pants. His cock is already rigid and straining, either still aroused from the performance earlier or from the light breath-play he's engaged in with Killian at the moment. She swirls her thumb in the pinkish pre-cum, spreading it along the length of his shaft as she delicately pumps, careful to keep her movements human slow and only human strong. Dionysus continues to rub the heel of his palm against Killian's crotch, as the Dominant lays out the rest of the rule.

"Most important rule: you may not feed off my Pet. She was…not kindly used by her last master, and since then has only fed me. She may beg you to do so, because she still does not see what happened in her past as being wrong or harmful, but humans are so fragile and difficult to train. I have your word of honor that you will not drink, yes?" The other vampire cannot hide the frisson of lust that overwhelms his body—he has every intention of incapacitating or killing the master if necessary in order to feed on the terror and blood of the human girl. Power and control born out of fear and abuse are his drugs of choice, and the prospect of Emma's excites him beyond reasoning.

"I swear not to harm your daughter, nor drink from your daughter." Deliberately worded in order to avoid fulfilling his oath—a tactic perfected over the centuries by the Knights of the Eagle and one that Killian expected. Lying to another vampire, especially one who is your elder, is one of the vilest sins imaginable among their kind; word and blood is bond, and oath-breaking carries nearly as steep a penalty as endangering the secret existence of paranaturals.

"You may fuck her, you may not fuck me, and I _will_ fuck you. You will be obedient to me, as she must be obedient to you. Her safe word is cotton candy, and you will respect it or our play is over. Now, what is your safe word, Dionysus?" Killian increases the pressure of his thumb at the other man's throat, reminding him both verbally and physically who will be in control; he hears a touch of mental laughter coming from the younger being before the vampire regains complete containment on his thoughts.

"I don't usually have one, Master, but since you ask so nicely, let us say 'white rabbit.' Now, may I please bind your daughter to my liking and then fuck her greedy little pussy?" Killian nods before pushing the other vampire away; Emma gasps and starts pouting when Dionysus slaps her hand so that she'll release his cock. He takes her hand and places it at the laces of Killian's pants. "With Master's permission, be a good little slut and keep him hard for me."

With a lazy grin and a brush of his fingers against her lips, Dionysus spins away and sashays toward the equipment sideboard. Emma catches Killian's eye and raises one brow; he stifles a laugh and a grin, wishing that they could keep their mental link open because he's certain that his partner's thoughts are and will be quite entertaining. He raises his own brow before pointedly looking down at his crotch and then up to her face; she rewards him with a scowl and a light flick of her fingers against his leather before working the fastenings loose and dragging the pants down his hips, freeing his erection and then one leg at a time.

She lets out a low purr, running her hands up his calves and thighs, bending forward over him so that the jeweled chain still suspended between her nipples brushes against his skin. She licks a long, slow stripe up the length of his shaft, ending with a teasing curl of the tongue around the crown. Killian shifts his legs to give her better access, gently framing her face with his hands as she opens her throat and sinks him all the way in. She swallows, the constriction of her muscles gripping him tightly and pulling a moan from him.

At the first taste of him, Emma thinks back and realizes that it's been far, far too long since she's gone down on him. Since the night they'd finally become lovers, he'd been far more concerned with making her feel treasured, sated and pleasured than anyone else she's ever been with. Killian may be many things, but stingy with the number of orgasm he can wring from a woman's body isn't one of them. On the occasions where they bring another being into their bed, most all of them have been female; there was a lovely little witch five years ago, and the two of them had wagered on who could make the spell-caster come the most. The apartment had looked like a war-zone, with every bit of glass shattered and much of the furniture tossed about, when the three of them emerged from the bedroom nearly 36 hours—and Emma's victory—later.

And it's not like he doesn't appreciate how talented her mouth is, but he's always been more of a giver. As Emma takes him deep again, she hums appreciatively and makes a silent promise to do this more often. She leans further forward, resting her breasts on his thighs and lifting her ass in the air. She sucks hard, slowly dragging her sealed lips up to his tip.

Killian watches his cock disappear into her mouth again, hissing when she nips him delicately with her teeth. Her position doesn't allow him to look her in the eye, which is just as well because he doesn't think he'd be able to maintain their roles if he got caught in her drowning sea-green. He runs his hand appreciatively down the knobs of her spine, curving around to the globes of her ass. Out of his peripheral vision, he sees that Dionysus stands in the middle of the room, mouth slightly agape and eyes fixated on the sensual picture they make—Light swallowing Dark. He twists the short length of rope over his hands, impatient to fuck and feed, yet also enjoying the anticipation. The other vampire's thoughts become clearer and easier for Killian to read with the greater intensity of his arousal.

Dionysus shudders, finally unable to control the bloodlust coursing through him. He stalks over to the chaise and roughly pulls Emma's arms around to rest on her lower back, quickly binding her wrists together with the rope. She whimpers, but not from pain at the other vampire's treatment of her; she had already taken Killian's cock as deep as she could go when Dionysus' actions had thrown her a bit off balance. He pulls back on her arms, taking away most of her range of motion. Her pussy clenches and she can feel more of her juices slipping from her cunt and coating her thighs, the thought of having two cocks filling her simultaneous has her writing in anticipation, in longing.

He makes her wait and wonder, arms straining and body trembling. She flexes her shoulder blades and uses her stomach muscles to control her movements. She releases the head of Killian's cock with a wet pop, licking the slit at the tip gently and causing her sire's whole body to shudder before carefully risking a glance at the vampire behind her. He catches her peeking and slaps her ass viciously, punishing her without having given her any commands or rules aside from his previous demand. Dionysus brushes the fingers of his free hand over the tight, puckered ring of her anus and the sensitive skin below it, causing her to jerk at the sensation. "Daddy, how does he want to play with me?"

"An excellent question, Pet. Clearly he didn't tell you whether or not you could speak to him, so your mouth should still be wrapped around my cock, shouldn't it? Why don't you be a dear girl and show him how Master likes to be sucked off? Would that excite you, love, watching me fuck his mouth?" Emma nods her head before sucking him back into her mouth. The instant she does, Dionysus buries his cock deep in her pussy. She moans at the delicious stretch and burn as he drags his length out and slams into her again. He keeps one hand on the bindings at her wrist, smearing his fingers through the wetness coating her cunt and spreading it all over her ass.

"You haven't even been allowed to come yet, you greedy whore! So fucking filthy and wet! Dirty little sluts don't get to talk to me. I'm going to fuck this hungry little cunt, this tight, wet pussy. And I want you to take me while I do it. I'm going to fuck her in every hole while you're fucking me, and she's going to like every second of it, because she's a filthy, disobedient little girl! Is that what you want? Some 'ring around the rosy'? Having your Master's lovely, enormous dick isn't enough, you need something filling every hole, don't you?"

He slips his thumb just past the tight ring of muscles, making her clamp down on it and his cock. She can feel every nerve, every vein throb with pain and wanting—the image he inadvertently broadcasts to her making her struggle and scream and keen, afraid of the agony and yearning, stretching for the sensation. She sucks harder and swallows convulsively around Killian's cock, her cunt mimicking the actions around Dionysus as he slams all the way to the hilt. Killian throws his head back, his vision going black and red around the edges from the exquisite, tight heat of Emma's mouth.

He feels a flash of rage and jealousy from the other vampire and opens his eyes to see Dionysus practically panting as Killian's shaft disappears down Emma's throat. He slaps her ass and yanks hard on her wrists, pulling her off him. He releases her suddenly so that she lands sprawled across Killian's left leg. Dionysus reverently strokes the shining length of Killian's cock. "Like rare, pink marble. Just as magnificently carved, hard and unyielding."

He catches Emma's eyes, which are glazed in pleasure and frustrated desire, watching him touch her Master. He watches her every reaction as he licks a strip up Killian's erection, and then swirls his tongue over the head while still pumping his fist up and down the shaft. "You don't deserve him, you know. You're nothing but a piece of meat—a few holes to fuck and veins to drain dry. He's so much more than you can ever realize. He belongs with one of his own, not with a pathetic cow like you."

She gasps when she realizes he's trying to use compulsion on her, another taboo broken so easily by this vampire. She moans and writhes when she feels Killian's long, familiar fingers work into her pussy, and she watches while Dionysus sucks Killian deep. The two male vampires growl, and Killian roughly grabs the other man's head between his hands. Emma watches as Killian spreads her juices in Dionysus' hair, controlling the speed and depth at which he sucks his cock. "You like this, pet? Do you enjoy watching me fuck his mouth? Don't you want to make our guest feel special? He's—gods, he's almost as good as you are! Do you want to show him how obedient you can be while I fuck his ass?"

Emma squirms and pants, wrapping her legs around Dionysus' thigh and rubbing her core against him. "Yes, Daddy! I promise to make you proud, so we can play with him again! Can we keep him, Daddy, can we?"

The vampire pushes her away and stalks off toward the sideboard again to fetch something else. "Don't fucking touch me, little whore! You're going to suck me down alright, but first, I want to make sure that ass is fucking ready for me."

He collects an adjustable anal plug and some lube, handing them both to Killian before kneeling on the chaise with plenty of room between him and the back of the lounge. He crooks his finger at Emma and gives her a feral grin. "Keep your hands and your little cunt to yourself right now. Show me what a good little cum-slut you are and get on my dick!"

Arms still bound behind her back, Emma awkwardly crawls forward, sitting up on her knees almost at the very end of the chaise. She leans forward and eagerly takes him into her mouth, licking all of her juices from his skin before sucking him deep. Once again, her ass and pussy are elevated, and she soon feels Killian behind her, stroking her thighs and her ass while he spreads lube over her puckered hole. She feels the cool metal of the plug slip into her cunt, a quick in and out fucking that leaves her pussy lips clenching and demanding more. She hisses when she feels the slightly warmer plug begin to work its way past the tight ring of her opening.

Killian goes slow and careful, but she's ready for the pain and ruts her hips back, allowing the plug to work in deeper. She wants down and dirty, and if her sire won't give it to her, then she'll have to take it. "I'm surprised you're letting your daughter get away with such bad behavior, Master. She's trying to fuck herself, while you're sparing the rod… I want to fuck that tight little ass of hers, but if you don't want her broken, I suggest you stretch her as far as you can. I'll want to fuck her for a while, not waste myself on her after a minute."

Dionysus is pushing all the wrong buttons, but Killian plays along, roughly widening the plug and forcing shudders from Emma's body. She feels so full, and yet at the same time has never felt so tight. The ring of muscles at her opening refuses to relax, and yet they continue to expand outward as Killian gives the plug another turn. She feels open, exposed and hungry for more. Dionysus fucks her mouth even harder, much too rough for a human to handle though Emma does her best to remember to struggle breathing. He tastes different from Killian in a way that she can't describe that has her moaning and panting around his cock. The burn in her ass rises to a whole new level as her sire stretches her again and again. It's almost too much, but she can't stop herself. She whimpers and writhes against both of them, her cunt quivering and clenching with need.

"I think she's begging for more, Daddy… Do you want more, little girl?" He doesn't stop pounding into her mouth, his balls slapping against her chin as his hand strikes her face. She can only do her best to nod, whimper and moan, and swivel her hips. Her whole body shudders when she feels the head of Killian's cock brushing up against her slippery entrance; he widens the plug again, stealing her breath before sinking all the way in. She's beyond stretched, beyond full, and her whole body aches with the need to come.

Emma widens her mouth and lets go completely as they fuck her in concert. The second her pussy isn't wrapped around Killian's cock, her throat is filled by Dionysus' thrust. And every heartbeat radiates sharp, incandescent pain as Killian works the toy in her ass and strums his thumb against her clit. When she finally comes, it's the most indescribable bittersweet bliss. She nearly blacks out, and if she were truly human, her mind would probably be destroyed in the violently beautiful rush of endorphins; so she feigns a collapse, mouth still suckling and milking Dionysus' dick as if unwilling to stop being fucked while unconscious.

She watches through glazed eyes as Killian comes up behind Dionysus, gripping his hair painfully and twisting his head back for a kiss. The tongues twine ruthlessly, and the ripple of lust that rolls through the young vampire's body when Killian slams his cock in his ass is unmistakable. "Gods! Yes, Daddy! Yes, fuck me like that!"

Emma carefully slips her hands from the rope, reaching down to fuck herself on her fingers—the sight of Killian cock pounding into another man's ass, of Killian roughly kissing another man is the sexiest sight she's ever seen. Her dark, avenging god who is father, brother, friend, and lover to her. They're moving at vampire speed now, Dionysus bent forward and practically draped over Emma's "unconscious body.

"Call my daughter a slut? You're the loosest piece of ass I've had in centuries! How many "Daddies" have you had over the years, burying their cocks in your ass and making you come all over yourself like a small boy? Is that why you like shooting your cum on little girls, like my Pet? So you don't feel like such a lowly, pathetic worm?"

"Fuck! Harder, Daddy! You're fucking enormous! Gods!" Dionysus yelps when Emma's mouth wraps around his cock again, the double assault driving him insane. He ruts his hips back into Killian's, all but lifting his body from the chaise with every tandem thrust. Emma sucks and sucks, increasing the pressure until he's certain to know what she truly is.

Killian leans forward, pulling Dionysus' back to his chest and wrapping his arms around him, as if in an embrace. Emma rolls over, keeping her lips wrapped around the other vampire's cock and bobbing her head up and down in inhuman speed. Dionysus is seconds away from orgasm when Killian whispers in the other man's ear. "Jefferson Mercier, alias Dionysus Aqulia, for your many crimes, not the least of which is willful betrayal of the Paranatural community, we now execute your sentence and take your life."

The vampire between them tries to scream, but only manages a low keening in the back of his throat as they strike and feed simultaneously. Killian's eyes lock on Emma's from where his head is buried in Jefferson's neck; her vision turns red as blood and semen burst down her throat. Her sire groans and hardens, pumping his hips faster, searching for his own release as they fuck and drain the other vampire. Disbelief, rage, bloodlust, desire, and pain all communicate themselves from the dying man. Killian and Emma continue to feed, gorging themselves on his blood and emotions.

Soon enough, the blood remaining in him flows to only a trickle. Finally free to communicate mind to mind, Emma reads her partner's unslaked lust and unequivocal approval. Killian drops the dead man, drags Emma to him over the corpse, and kisses her hungrily. Their fangs clash, drawing blood and ripping their tongues in the process—any pain lost in the heightened pleasure of the hunt and the feeding. He growls when she pulls away, a primeval sound that reminds her of a mating jungle cat before the dance begins. She licks a stray droplet of blood from his chin and places a finger to his lips. "Business first, Daddy."


End file.
